A mangled perspective
by Zerothekitsune
Summary: Mangle, that's what they call me...wanna see what I have to go through? Well strap in...cuz a mangled perspective is anything but nice
1. Chapter 1

Hey all, welcome to a mangled perspective...I hope you guys aren't expecting something cheerful, because this is more of a vent story...yes guys I have been feeling really really really low lately and I decided to have Mangle vent my...well...angst for me

Mangle: sure use me as a freakin stress ball

**Disclaimer: 5NaF characters and universe are copy write Scott Cawthon...image I used is copy write Red-dog at furaffinity or hootbark at tumblr...song used here is Sever the cables by River Road Noise Machine**

* * *

Usually everyone's lives has their ups and downs and when they have a down, people just say "when life gives you lemons, you squeeze the juice into life's eyes"…or some shit like that…I dunno.

In case you're wondering who is talking…a better question to ask is what is talking. My name is Mangle, yes I know what you're thinking, what kind of person has a name like Mangle? Let me correct you on something…I am not a person…in fact I'm not even alive. I'm a robotic children's entertainer…or in laymen's terms…an animatronic.

What I was supposed to be an animatronic of, there's the million dollar question. It's been so many years since I could remember my original form, I've been torn apart and put back together so many times that I think I didn't even have an original form. Yes, you may now point and go "holy shit, what the hell is that thing?!"

Don't worry, I've heard it all before, not really an animatronic anymore as much as a mess of sentient animatronic parts…a living jigsaw puzzle with no solution…a walking junkyard…yeah, cmon, I know you have some new ones for me.

If you're wondering how I got this way…kids, fucking little monsters, people don't know when to keep a leash on them. While I don't remember my original form, I do remember the pain, the pain of being torn apart and forcibly put back together.

"You shouldn't be thinking these thoughts…Mangle"

Excuse me, that would be the second head I have…dunno what he's from, nor do I care. But, I will say that he is fucking annoying as shit and can't keep his mouth shut sometimes.

"Awww…I'm only trying to keep you company…I mean, you're only so worthless that none of the other animatronics want anything to do with you"

"Why don't you do us both a favor? You hate me…I hate you…so fucking leave…me…alone!"

The second head only smirks at me but keeps his trap shut, and yet…what he said wasn't wrong. Toy Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, BB, and the puppet all despise me. Thinking that I'm bringing the pizzeria down due to my horrible state, course I can't really disagree since most people scream when they see me.

Irony in its purest form as I was designed to replace…uh….Fixy…no…Firby…no…Foxley? Damnit, what was his name?

"His name was Foxy, Mangle…a far BETTER animatronic then you'll ever be!"

Well fuck you too, I never asked to be paired with a….you know what…just, just fuck you! But yeah….second head is right, I was designed to replace Foxy as he was deemed too scary…and now here I am sitting in a darkened corner as a pile of sentient animatronic parts, people always getting nervous when they see me.

It's at this point the camera light flashes on and illuminates the darkened room known as Kid's cove. Kids' cove, a place where I was to take care of the younger members of our audience, but the fuckin little monsters loved grabbing things they shouldn't. I turn to look at the camera with my single working eye, the night guard is always watching me, and I guess I can't really blame him.

If you saw an animatronic that was a jumbled up mess of parts but was sentient, wouldn't you want to watch it constantly as well?

For a few minutes, the camera studies me as I'm tempted to flick up a middle finger towards it, unfortunately I can't remember which limbs are my arms anymore so I just continue to stare at the camera until it eventually shuts off with another camera activating somewhere else in the pizzeria.

"Heh, guess he got sick of looking at a worthless pile of junk"

Ya know, there are times where I want someone to just fucking end me already, but no, I have to sit here…listen to this asshole talk me down…and I can't do a damn thing about it. Now you may be wondering, why don't I get upset by any of this? I gave up trying to care about anything a long time ago, around the time when management officially labeled me as just the mangle.

Yes, I also had an original name, but that too is lost in my memory banks.

"Along with your gender, heh…I bet all those people that see you are making Rule 34, 35, and 63 of ya…or maybe you're just unidentifiable"

"Why won't you just shut up already?!" God I wish I could bite that fucker's head off, it'd give me some fucking peace while I wait for my complete and utter destruction.

"Why won't who shut up Mangle?"

I flinch, that voice belonged to the one and only Toy Freddy Fazbear, the lead singer of our…ahem…merry band. I slowly look up and sure enough the three toy animals are at the edge of Kids' cove with scowls on their faces, all glaring hatefully at me.

"Talkin to yerself again? Heh…I think she…or he…or it has finally gone off the deep end Fred" I glared at the chick, Toy Chica was always pushing me down with lewd comments and slang. I despise her so much, but when the blue bunny of the group speaks up, I am only hit with sadness. TB or Bon as I knew him was one of the few friends I **used** to have, until my voice box shorted out one day and screwed up an important show of his.

"You are such a worthless useless hunk of scrap…why I was friends with you, I'll never know, and while I'd love to take out the "trash"…we are prohibited from damaging each other…so we'll just have to deal with a pathetic piece of garbage such as yourself" I wanted to cry, really, I did, but any tears were long and gone. TB's words stung hard, but I had given up caring about what any of them said now.

"TB…TC, can yall give me a moment with…it?" The way Fred had said "it" made me feel like I was just a piece of metal with a face. He was an arrogant son of a bitch, thinking that he was mightier and higher than anyone in the pizzeria, only exception was our owner. To Fred though, everyone else was just a stepping stone…and with me, I was just the gunk on his shoes.

"Mangle…I will tell ya the same thing I tell ya every night…you even so much as move…and I will ruin you in the worst way possible…you think being like this is the worst thing ever? Oh my ignorant lil junk pile…I can do SO much worse to you…" He then grabbed my still intact head and slammed me face first into the ground before smirking as I scrambled to work my mismatched body and get away from him. I knew he could easily ruin me further, but with a body that has more limbs than AI processors, it becomes really hard to move.

"Tch…still a useless pile of scrap, next time, you keep your…ugly…worthless…stupid…mouth…shut, understand? Blink once if you get me…" I blinked once, earning a smug grin from the fat fucker, the fatbear then turning and leaving me back in the isolation and darkness of Kids' cove.

"He's really a smooth talker, shame he can't hear me, I would totally be his groupie…at least I'd be with someone that fuckin wasn't completely pointless"

Second head is talking again…how I'd love to rip him out of me, but once again…more limbs then AI processors so all I can do is put up with him. A shuffling sound alerts my audio receptors, my ears, and I turn and smile sadly to see another animatronic kneeling down in front of me. The purple bunny animatronic has been sitting in the back room in near pieces, shattered voicebox, loss of face…literally he has no face, his left arm was torn off, and one of his ears ripped.

I can tell he's looking at me because his photo receptors are glowing while focused on me, Bonnie was one of the few animatronics that felt my pain. He couldn't speak, couldn't feel, and could barely walk, how he still moved around at night was beyond me.

Smiling as best I could, I gently laid my head against his side, it would be morning soon, which meant he would have to head back to parts and service. But he was here now and I knew that at least someone still knew of my existence. Closing my still functional eye, I started singing a soft yet melancholy song I had heard a while back from one of the kids before they tore me apart.

With song ending, Bonnie still functional ear drooped slightly, he knew exactly how I felt and how I just wished someone would destroy me. But, no one would bother with two barely functional animatronics, it was at that point we both turned to look at the clock, 6:00am meaning Bonnie had to leave. He rested his good arm on one of my many paws before getting up and leaving. Once more, I am alone…just a useless pile of parts, until the night guard stops by my cove as he gets ready to leave. _Jeremy Fitzgerald…strange name…course no less stranger then fucking Mangle…_ And then he speaks to me, saying something that I thought I'd never hear.

"For what it's worth…I heard that song…and no one is worthless…everyone has worth…no matter how insignificant it may seem….everyone has worth…"

I wanted to laugh bitterly at him, but he already left, second head had said something, yet I didn't hear him. Was I still worth something? Did I still have meaning? I…I just don't know


	2. Chapter 2

Mangle: yes, Zero is still using me as a stress ball...but I can't really blame him, it's a serious personal matter, but anyways...A mangled perspective CH2...be prepared for some tears

**Disclaimer: 5NaF characters and universe copy write Scott Cawthon**

* * *

Screams…screams and laughter. That's what I wake to, it's now daytime at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza which means the kids are here. I so desperately want to be decommissioned, but management says it's cheaper to keep me around.

"Ironic since you don't actually bring cash in for them…in fact, I think you've been driving business away"

God damnit, second head, why must you be awake now? Why couldn't you stay asleep a few more hours? I do not want to put up with your god damn bullshit…especially with the kids here! I flick my functional eye over to the tables of kids' cove and wince, sure enough, several 4 and 5 year olds are noisily and messily chomping down on various slices of pizza. I glance over to the adults nearby, hoping that they'd drag their little demons to another part of the pizzeria, but no…they're all just fuckin chatting with each other, not even batting an eye as one of their snot nosed brats hurls a whole pizza onto the wall.

Now, I know you humans have your lives to live and stuff, but don't you think that consideration for other people's property is important? I can only sigh as another of the lil demons tosses a piece of pepperoni across the hall. I watch it with disinterest before sighing again as it splatters onto a poster of myself…ironic. No regard for me and no regard for my posters…still waiting for that one kid to decide to yank my central processor out. I know they love to tear me into pieces, just fucking tear my brain out already…fucking end me, please!

"Aww what's a matter Mangle? Upset that they only see you as a toy to be played with until broken? Or maybe you're upset that you're just a pile of parts and no one cares to fix you anymore?"

You know what? Second head can choke on oil and burn…hell I don't care if I get caught in the flames, I'd welcome the fucking destruction…at least then I wouldn't have to deal with his bullshit. That's when some movement catches my eye. I grimace, the kids have gotten their fill…and now it's on to the main event.

I truly wish I was built without pain receptors, really, I do. I do my best not so scream out as…I think my left leg? Yeah, my left leg is torn from my body before shoved roughly into my spine which is soon followed by an arm being ripped from my body and shoved…somewhere…uh…you know…The process of tearing me into pieces and reassembling me goes on for the next three hours.

I desperately want it to end, but what can I do? Scream out in protest? Right…that'll go over well…nothing like traumatizing our patrons to get us shut down. So, I lie there and endure the torment, I can almost hear second head laughing his ass off at me, but its drowned out by the screams and laughter of the kids pulling me apart and putting me back together.

Eventually and FINALLY, it ends, the pain subsides after a few moments and I turn to look at my body before shaking my head. To say I was even more disfigured is to say that Toy Freddy is a fat fucker, I had a tail coming out from my shoulder, a leg coming from my spine, an arm coming from my…uh…you know what? Forget that part…not important, how they even managed to mangle me more then I already was astonished me.

"Aw…you look good…a vast improvement over your previous look…oh what am I saying? You NEVER looked good…hell…if anything, this just proves that you are worthless cuz not even the KIDS like you"

Second head is laughing again, I hate him so much, but I hate myself more because he's always right. The kids don't care about me, hell they already left Kids' cove and are already turning their empty heads to listen to Freddy Fatbear and his band of assholes.

That's when I hear it, a single sound, a soft giggle, my eye glances over and I see a young girl with curled blonde hair kneeling by my distorted form. I eagerly wish my limbs would work properly as I fear that she's going to do something worse to me.

But, she doesn't, she looks over my body and sadly rests a hand on my one paw before speaking.

"You poor thing…you do so much for me an my friends and end up like this…well, I don't know how to fix you, but maybe I could make you feel somewhat better"

That's when she pulls the red ribbon out from her hair and ties it gently around my neck, I can only stare at her in shock before finally uttering a single word, "why?"

"Silly, it's to make you feel better…mommy always says everyone deserves some happiness in their lives…even if you're not a person"

I wanted to cry, I did, I really did; that simple gesture and sentence meant the world to me. Someone else acknowledged my existence and truthfully meant it…bring on the kids…no amount of pain would ruin my day now.

-**Timeskip: 12 am—**

"YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH!"

I bite my lip as Toy Chica smashes her foot into my spine before grabbing my disfigured form and hurling it into a wall. I weakly groan before glaring hatefully up at the furious chicken, she scowls and spitefully steps on my paws.

"You think…that just because someone paid you any attention…you are worth a shit?! I bet that girl was just giving you pity because she doesn't know what a worthless hunk of metal you really are! In fact…I think you don't deserve her gift!"

I wanted to throttle the chicken, but all I could do was flail pitifully, it truly was a depressing sight. And then she did something…she did something that made me hate her all the more. She reached down and pulled the ribbon from my neck before tearing it into pieces and letting it fall to the floor in front of me.

I can only stare at the pieces of the ribbon that once adorned my body, the ribbon that was given to me out of kindness, the ribbon that was my one and only treasure. I didn't even register Toy Chica laughing at my distress nor did I register second head throwing in some lewd jokes at my expense. It felt as if my world had just ended, the physical pain I had endured all day paled as I stared blankly at the remains of the one item that was the one of the few shining lights in my pitiful life.

"Awwww….ish you gonna cwy? Suck it up you worthless failure…and remember your place!" With that, Toy Chica kicked my battered form before leaving Kids' cove finally and letting me wallow in sorrow for the loss of my most treasured gift.

I dutifully worked my body some before scooping the remains of the ribbon up with whatever limbs that worked before crawling my way back to my darkened corner…and then I cried. It was a long time since I cried last, but this was the straw the broke the camel's back.

Black oily tears dripped from my eye sockets as I clutched onto the remains of the precious ribbon given to me by that single caring girl.

"Aho…Ahoy lass…er...l…lad!"

That accented voice, I didn't want to hear it, Foxy meant well, but in my current state? I just didn't want him around, I slowly turn to look at him. The pirate fox is worn down, but not as much as me and Bonnie, sure he's missing parts of his suit; but he can run, sing, feel. He has no idea what I'm going through right now.

"Aye? Y..Y…Ye ok there ma…ma…matey? Cmon tell ol F…F…Foxy what the matter be…" I study his expression, eyes filled with concern and pity while his voice despite glitching out constantly, has just as much concern as well. I just wish he'd go away and let me be, but I've known the pirate since I replaced him. He won't let something go if it concerns him.

"I…well…if you must know Foxy…I…I was given a ribbon by a sweet girl today…and...well…Toy Chica ripped it up in front of me" I wanted to cry again, but I found myself suddenly picked up into a tender and gentle hug.

"D…D…Don't let that s…s…s…sleazy bird w…w…w…wench ge…ge…get the better of y…ye. She is pr…pr…pr…probably just jealous of ye" Foxy continued to gently comfort my mismatched figure before setting me down and humming a soft sea shanty.

It was calming in a way, him just sitting there singing softly in the darkness with me, not even second head tried to intervene. I just lay there as I held onto the remains of my once treasured gift while Foxy continued to sing and comfort me.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all, so...I'm feeling much better...just have some troubles to deal with still, but anyways...I am shocked, you guys like this story which I only wrote to vent my frustration...if you guys want this to continue, ok, i wasn't planning much, but if you like it, that's all the motivation I need :P

Mangle: thank the lord I am no longer a stress ball...still wish i wasn't so emotastic though...really guys, it does suck getting torn apart, but it doesn't really bother me anymore...oh fair warning, this chapter has a poorly written bloody scene, just throwin that out there

I should also mention that this has no tie into my Toy Bonnie's playmate series, this is an entirely separate storyline

**Disclaimer: 5NaF characters and universe is copy write Scott Cawthon**

* * *

It's now 2 am, Foxy left 20 minutes ago, said something about checking on the endoskeleton in the security office. Personally I think he might be delusional or stupid. There are no endoskeletons in the office areas, just that Jeremy guy. Tch, maybe I'm the one going stupid and delusional and Jeremy actually is an endoskeleton…I dunno.

"Going stupid just now? Are you kidding me? You've been a dumb piece of junk for years…I bet that AI processor of yours was yanked out of a Speak and Spell…nah…that's still giving you too much credit"

Piss off for once in my already decrepit life you annoying piece of shit! Second head smirks and goes silent, leaving me to my thoughts within the darkness of Kids' Cove. I carefully gaze at that tattered remains of the ribbon before sighing and holding it close to my damaged and clearly visible endoskeleton.

"Hey Mr. Marion! I think it's sad! Should we go say hi?"

I snap my eye open and focus on the owner of the voice, a young child animatronic with a big goofy grin, a propeller beanie, and a sign that reads "Balloons!" The animatronic next to him glowers at me with an air of arrogance, marionette or puppet or Marion, take your pick. I prefer the name "smug son of a bitch who has his head jammed too far up his own ass."

"No lil BB…it…is beneath us and besides, you've seen how it treats its own friends…who knows what it would do to us? No, it'd be best to let it sit there and fully break down…when it does, management will remove it and then our home will be pest free"

The way the puppet says the word **it** makes me think that I'm just like those bugs I've seen crawling out of holes in the walls, am I really that worthless to these animatronics? Wait…don't answer that, of course I am, the kids absolutely adore them…me? I'm just a puzzle to be put together and taken apart again.

"Oh, ok Mr. Marion…oh…do you think that when that thing breaks down, I can have Kids' cove?! Or maybe…MAYBE add in more games!"

I can only stare as the annoying lil shit continues thinking about taking my home and redoing it for his own needs, the puppet grinning at the child before glancing over at me with a sinister smile.

"Of course young BB…we merely need to wait for it to fully shut down, but for now…let us leave this depressing place…I fear I may lose myself in the worthlessness of that…thing"

I sigh as the two leave, but not before I notice the hateful scowl sent my way via the puppet. I wasn't lying when I said that the new animatronics hate me, course I hate myself more. I'm just a pile of parts that can think…nothing more.

"Yep, a pile of rust and junk, worthless to everyone…even yourself, I mean what can you possibly do anymore except lie here? Oh that's right…you can't do anything, you truly are a worthless animatronic."

Shut it second head, I don't need your bullshit right now. I sigh before blinking as the camera flicks on and studies Kids' cove, the flashlight on it brightening the area and illuminating my disfigured form. I wonder what the guard is thinking, sitting all safe and sound in his little office. Hiding behind his cameras before leaving to a nice home at 6am.

I envy him…a home is where the heart is, that's what you humans say. My home? My home is where demons and monsters live…where the cruelest nightmare to occur is my existence. The camera continues to study the brightened Kids' cove before shutting off. Once more the area is darkened, my only company is second head whom I would love to tear apart. Maybe he'd understand how I feel then…

I slump against the corner walls, my eye piercing the blackness of my home, I can tell right away that someone is watching me, and not the night guard. A soft giggle and a pair of empty red orbs pierce the darkness of Kids' cove, Goldie was always the wild card; he sides with no one and everyone. And only if it benefits him in the long run, so why he was here was beyond me.

"Awww…our local misfit…all worn out and no shoulder to lean on…I bet you're wondering why I'm here…why is the most sophisticated and elegant Goldie Fredbear gracing you with his presence?"

I stick my tongue out at him before turning and closing my eye, is a little peace and quiet so much to ask for around here? Just leave me alone so I can enjoy my eventual destruction. But the golden rusted animatronic merely smirks and saunters into Kids' cove before flopping down in front of me, a sickening grin on his face.

"Now that's no way to treat someone offering you a deal." A deal? Did this golden asshole really think he had anything that could be any worth to me? I huff and continue to lay there with my eye closed while the golden bear merely grins at me, "what if I told you I could make everything better for you?"

I snap my eye open and turn to glare at Goldie, my eye narrowed as I let loose a growl at him, "you…have…nothing…to…make…my…life…better!" Goldie merely smirks before adjusting his hat, how'd I love to reach up and shove his hat into his smug mouth.

"What about the removal of second head? Or maybe your pain receptors?"

I blink and turn my eye back to him with a startled look, he was just being smug with me…wasn't he? No second head to talk me down? No ability to feel pain when the kids tore me apart? It was almost too good to be true…wait, "…what do you want in return?"

The golden bear grinned again, ugh…how I would love to remove that smug smile from his face, "simple…I need you to bite our endoskeleton in the security office. Preferably in the head if you can. He needs to know his place and the others haven't been getting anywhere with him on the defense. Do this for me and I'll make your life a little bit better."

I stare at Goldie with a dumbfounded look, he wants me to bite the head of the night guard?! I couldn't even imagine…no…I…I don't want to be a monster! "I…I…I..."

The golden bear smiles warmly at me while resting a paw on my head, "take your time sweety, it's not 6am yet, but let me know what you decide…I'll wait out in the hallway for your answer."

He grins and gets up before leaving Kids' Cove, his deal was troubling, he would make my life a lil bit easier, but…to bite the head of our night guard?! I…I would become a monster! I don't understand it, why do they see our night guard as an endoskeleton? He looks like any of the other patrons we get during the days, but the other animatronics just don't see it that way…eh…I dunno.

"Course you don't know, you got such a lousy IQ, it'd be amazing if you could figure out what left and right meant…oh wait…you can't because you can't operate your limbs…wow, you really must be dumb!"

God…damn…second…head, I fuckin hate him! You know what?! Fuck it, screw everything, they want a monster?! They'll get one! I growl and scrabble across the floor til I'm just outside of Kids' Cove, the golden bear smiles at me from his slumped position, "hello again lil misfit, have you decided?"

"Yes…I'll do it, just…give me a moment to figure out how to get to him…also…um…keep the toys away? TF would most likely do something to me if he found out I moved…" The golden bear laughs and nods, "no worries lil misfit, the toys won't bother you at all while you deal with our rogue endoskeleton…and if they do…they answer to me."

I smile as best I can before scrabbling my way across the floor, out into the hall, how can I do this without getting caught? Wait…the office vents, of course! But my multiple limbs are being difficult, the guard would most likely hear me coming from me trying to crawl towards him. Maybe if I climb? YES! The lighting fixtures of the building, I can use those to maneuver myself into one of the party rooms, crawl through the vents, and then get to him! That'll work perfectly!

"This won't work, seriously, it's a plan concocted by you…if anything, you'll probably screw it up in the end"

Oh stuff it second head, if Goldie keeps his promise, I won't have to deal with your bullshit any longer. I grin and rear myself up like one of those snakes I heard about, I wince a bit as my multiple limbs and damaged spine protest in agony, but I endure it before launching myself up towards a fixture and digging my claws into it before wrapping around it and hanging upside down. It was kinda fun being like this and I'm out of reach of most of the other animatronics, damn, I should have done this earlier!

Grinning, I look to another lighting fixture and leap over to it, my body coiling around it as I glance down to see BB staring at me with wide eyes. I snicker and stick my tongue out at the little fucker, I bet he's thinking, "that looks so cool, why can't I do that?"

With a smug grin, I leap to another ceiling light before slinking my way down into party room 2, the vent opening almost begging me to enter it. Smiling to myself, I scrabble my way over to the vent and enter it…and just in time, the camera in party room 2 flicks on just as I pull myself into the vent. Don't want to alert the guard now. The vent is dark and cramped, how I manage to pull my disfigured body into it is beyond me, but I manage and I start crawling my way through the darkness.

Eventually I see a light at the end of the cramped tunnel along with a desk, the office! Smiling I slink my way out of the vent, the guard has that tablet up in his face so he can't see me when I wrap around the light in his office. Hanging from my perch, I study him, sure he passed by my home before, but I never really looked at him.

Short brown hair, tired blue eyes, and a nervous look that spoke volumes. He was terrified and tired as hell, I almost felt sorry for him. Almost…he never felt sorry for me…and if he did, it was probably a lost moment. I smirk before unlatching my jaw to show off the razor sharp fangs, he hasn't lowered the tablet yet…I could easily kill him in a moment, but then why do I hesitate?

I just hang there staring at him as he constantly swaps cameras, then he lowers the tablet…looks up…and what happened next shall remain in my processor for years to come.

A scream…a flash of bright light…and then something warm and gross staining my maw. When his flashlight went off in my face, it triggered a reboot of my limbs, causing my body to slip from my perch. All the animatronics have that glitch in their programming…for some reason a bright flash of light to our photo receptors sends our processors into a restart. When I opened my eye though…it was like one of those slasher horror films you humans enjoy….a part of the man's head was gone and blood was all over the desk, chair, but most noticeably…my face and muzzle.


	4. Chapter 4

So...well...here's chapter 4, I guess, um...I can really make a depressing story, god

Mangle: jesus, zero...what the hell is wrong with you? I think you could make Marylynne Manson cry...

When some of your favorite songs are angsty and you have a bunch of bs thrown at you by life, writing depressing stuff comes naturally...but don't worry guys, I'm very much ok...motivation is still slow, but I'm very ok

Mangle: honestly, he's actually excited, he got the Witcher 3 and he's almost got Batman Arkham Knight paid off

Other Animatronics: WOOOO, GAME PARTY BITCHES!

Hey...my tv...my consoles...my games...I get first dibs!

Mangle: I'll take care of the disclaimer...as usual *rolls eyes*...**Disclaimer: 5NaF's is copy write Scott Cawthon, Zero doesn't own anyone or anything from that universe**

* * *

I couldn't close my mouth as I stared in horror at what I had done. Blood matted the man's hair and my muzzle, it was the most horrifying thing I could ever see…and I was the cause of it.

"No…no…I…please Mr. Night guard! I…I didn't….I mean…oh god…" My eye caught slight motion in the night guard's body, he was alive, but I can't even begin to understand what he was going through. What have I done? What was I thinking? Damnit Mangle, WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO ACCOMPLISH?! I wanted to just jump into the incinerator at that moment. But something worse happened…

A scream and I turned to go still at the sight of a janitor coming in early, it must have been only 5:20 am. I was scared shitless, but he was even more so as he just pointed at the night guard's limp body. He eventually turned and ran, leaving me alone in the office with what was now a brain dead human.

"What have I done? What have I done…?"

A soft giggle echoed through the room and I felt a snarl creep onto my muzzle as Golden Freddy sauntered in and flopped down in a corner of the room, a sick smile on his face as he examined the man and then myself, "a job well done my sweet lil misfit…that endo was giving us plenty of problems…sure he may be a bit broken now, but now he will know the joy of crea…"

I didn't give Golden Freddy a chance to finish his sentence as I launched myself at the Golden bear. What I wasn't prepared for was the yellowed bear's reflexes, Goldie catching me in mid-air and then pinning my mis-matched body on the floor, "you should know your place lil misfit…I could break you so very easily, but I wouldn't want to damage that beautiful body of yours…"

I squirmed under the bear's grip, wanting nothing more than to claw his processor out, he made me into a monster! God, I am such a fool for going along with this! What would happen if daddy comes in now?! We'd be shut down! I wouldn't mind myself being decommissioned, but the entire pizzeria?!

"Lil misfit…I was talking to you…I asked what to do about your reward? I was going to make it easier on you, but…you are very pretty…and maybe we can work out what kind of gender you are"

Was this creep…suggesting…OH FUCK NO! "You can take…that proposal…and choke on it! You sick golden fucker!"

Golden Freddy frowned at my response before snarling and wrenching my head back, causing my spine to bend in a very painful manner, "did I not just say to remember your place? Let's go over you and what you **do** here…you lie in that pitiful room, moping, and then during the day, you get taken apart by the kids…you are the bottom of the barrel, Mangle, you have nothing…cuz…you are nothing…now, I believe you owe me an apology…or should I continue bending your limbs to odd angles?"

"F…Fuck you!" I winced as my leg suddenly was turned a painful 180 degrees, Golden Freddy was always a manipulative, cruel, and sadistic bastard. He wouldn't kill me, oh no, he'd do things to me until my will or body was completely destroyed.

"I'm waiting…you hurt my feelings…and after I was being sooooooo very nice to you…and aside from that other endo, no one will be coming to help you for another 40 minutes…and the toy animatronics? Ha, they are probably watching this and laughing…face it lil misfit…no one likes you, no one cares about you, and no one acknowledges you" The golden asshole grinned while placing a paw on my head again, if I could move properly, I would tear him apart.

"OVER HERE…I…IT'S OVER HERE! Oh god…his…head…it…I can't!" Golden Freddy blinked and went wide eyed before releasing my form and then seeming to fade into the shadows of the hallway, the sickening grin on his face and muzzle as he finally just vanished. My body was wracked with pain as panicked voices drew near as I looked up into the faces of the janitor and…father.

Time seemed to slow down as they stared at the bloody body of our night guard before turning to stare at me. "Mangle…you have done something that may as well have doomed your home and your friends…we will be forced to shut down for a few days and remove your mobility chip…We cannot have something like this happening again." Father, Mr. Thomas R. Fazbear, had every right to say that…I ruined everything…

I offered no resistance as a mechanic walked over and opened the back of my head before yanking something and immediately, my limbs felt heavier…to the point where I couldn't even move a finger. I lowered my ears and felt the mechanic lift me before quickly carrying me over to kid's cove and unceremoniously dumping me on the stage, then power walking as far away from me as possible. Father then walking over and kneeling down in front of me, "Mangle…you had one job to do, entertain the children…I don't know what Jeremy did to deserve having his head nearly bit in half…but I hope you understand the severity of the situation…Jake, call 911, Eric…help me with Jeremy…"

With that, father and his employees left my home, I wanted to curl up and die, everything was my fault…our night guard was likely brain dead, our home was more than likely going to be shut down, and my mobility was taken away…all because I believed that lying golden son of a bitch…

"No one likes me…why would he have been any different?"

"Because like me, he knows better!" I snapped my gaze up and whimpered, standing above me was none other than Toy Freddy with the other toys hanging back at the edge of kid's cove…all of them having scowls on their faces while the balloon brat had a sad frown on his face.

"Mangle, I gave you one…ONE…one simple rule…lay here, unmoving, unspeaking til you break down and die…but no, no, you can't follow a single direction! Now, our home is in danger…one employee might be dead…and…you know the best part?" I shook my head fearfully at the toy bear, I wanted…no…prayed to anything and everything listening to end me right there, but like all your deities…I'm just an object, not actually living and thus, not worth the effort of saving.

"We're going to be scrapped…father says like you, we're too dangerous, you…YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM US!" It was at that moment Toy Freddy snapped and threw me across the room into a wall. I barely registered the pain that soon followed as the infuriated toy bear started pulling pieces of my body from me, my legs, my tail, my multiple arms, even the second head was torn from me. With my good eye I watched as each of the other toys stood still, watching their leader tear me apart.

The bear only stopped when a soft blue paw made itself known on his shoulder, Toy Bonnie glaring hatefully at me and the remains of my body, "TF…go relax on the stage, TC, Marion, BB…gather your things and let's make our last days...a…alive the best we can." I watched sadly as the toys all separated…Toy Freddy sadly leaving the cove and heading back to the main stage until it was just me and Toy Bonnie. The toy bunny's eyes were narrowed at me which made me want to crawl into a hole and die, but since I couldn't move and most of my body was strewn across the cove, all I could do was meet his gaze.

"This is all your fault…you were a disaster waiting to happen…and now you did…are you happy? You satisfied? You glad that all our lives are ending and our home getting shut down? Is this what you wanted Mangle? Is this the future you desired?! A place where no one can be at peace?! A place where happiness doesn't exist?! WELL CONGRATULATIONS! YOU GOT IT! EVERYTHING WE'VE GONE THROUGH MEANS NOTHING BECAUSE…because…because you happened…" The blue bunny's ears drooped and I swore I saw tears sliding down his cheeks…and I must ask, have any of you ever experienced a feeling where you just wish you didn't exist? A feeling where you just wanted it all gone? Because at that moment, I don't think that feeling could have made itself known any more than it was.

"B…Bon…I…" I winced when his paw hit my muzzle, silencing me, the bunny then standing up and turning away. That moment was the most painful moment I think I had ever experienced…more so then when Toy Chica ripped up that ribbon…it was the silence…just the dead ambiance…no giggling from BB, no pots clanging from Toy Chica, no laughing from Toy Freddy, not even Marionette's music box was going…just an empty silence.

"I'm going to go check on Fred…and I'm not coming back…goodbye…Foxine"

My world shattered as a flood of emotions and memories hit my processor. There I was, standing on stage, performing a wonderful act with Toy Bonnie…I was Foxine, the vixen singer…I felt something wet roll down my cheeks and muzzle as Toy Bonnie walked away, leaving my broken form in the darkness of kid's cove and at that moment…I broke.

The tears kept coming as I struggled to wriggle, crawl, even slither my way to the edge of the cove…I just wanted my friend back, but I knew nothing I said now was going to change it. I ruined everything and now all I had was the darkness to keep me company. The toys weren't going to come back, Jeremy was likely hospitalized, father was most likely afraid of me…all I had was the dark silence of kid's cove.

"Y…Y…Y…YOU…PooR thING…"

I glanced up and felt a wave of fear go down my spine as the withered Freddy bent down and laid a battered paw upon my head, "b…b…b…b…BeT yOU w…w…waNT sOMe…p…p…p…PEacE…huh?" I winced slightly when he lifted my torn up frame, only to blink as he had my gently laid against his massive frame.

"D…D…D…DoN'T woRRy…w…w…we'RE g…go…goING tO sEE m…m…m…mY f…F…f…FamILY…b...BEsIDeS b…b…b…bONniE hAs miSSED yOU"

The giant animatronic bear carefully walked out from kid's cove, the toys all staring at him, but too afraid to do anything. He only stopped when I saw Toy Bonnie looking at us…the silence was excrutiating, "B…Bon…um…I…well…"

"Save it…you're leaving…that's what matters…but…for…what it's worth…I…will…m…miss you" At that moment I wished for my body back so I could wrap the blue bunny in a tight hug, but after the removal of my mobility chip and my body being torn apart by Toy Freddy…all I could do was cry…and watch as the toys faded from my sight as withered Freddy carried me back to the parts and service room…a room I would become very familiar with.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all, this is the final chapter, I wasn't intending a long story and no it really doesn't end happily..also, it's kind of short, but then again, I didn't really know where to go from the last chapter :P

Mangle: but thank Cawthon it's over, I feel so weird, I AM NOT THIS EMOTASTIC, REALLY!

Thank Cawthon?

Mangle: hey, you got your gods, I got my builder/creator, stuff it

Guess I'm on disclaimer duty this time...**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from 5NaF's, it all is copywrite Scott Cawthon**

* * *

**-30 years later-**

It's dark, darker than anything I could imagine, but I don't care…it another day at Fazbear's Funfilled fantasy land! I'm the star of the show with my new friend Springtrap! He tells me there's someone here that we need to entertain. Oh I can't wait! Freddy and his friends were so nice to me! I even helped them help that Schmidt guy get back into costume…how many years ago was that? Ah never mind, he was a silly goose, he actually didn't want to be part of the show! Who wouldn't want to be on stage with Freddy and everyone?!

I slink my way around the corner and smile at Foxy, he never speaks or moves anymore, but he's always got a happy grin on his face, "Hey f…f…foxY…S…Springy says WE g...got...a...g…g…guest! I hOPE yOU gOT some…g…g…g…gooD stORIEs ready!" I bounce some and grin, my body is mostly in tact…kinda, but I can move again! I don't remember why I couldn't move, but now I can and it's great! Foxy though doesn't respond as usual, "FoXy! Cmooooooooooo…oon…w…we gotta go sh…sh…show him the J…Joy of CreATion…pUT oN a ShoW fOR h…h…hIM!" Foxy doesn't move or acknowledge my presence, maybe he's sleeping? Oh…if that's the case, "oooh...s...s...sorry capn…y…you j...j…just rest, I…I…I'lL cover fo…for you."

I giggle softly, wincing some as static echoes from my battered voice box, really, you'd think the mechanics would come in soon and fix me…ah oh well, guess father gave them a later shift. Oh well, I gotta go say hi to the guest! Maneuvering through the lighting fixtures of our restaurant, I creep over to the main hallway just outside the security office before dropping to the floor and peeking over the counter near the window. Hey…that's not a guest…it's another endoskeleton without a suit! How many of these guys come in without their suits?! Do they not know the joy of creation…the rules of Freddy Fazbear's Funfilled Fantasy land?! All endoskeletons must be in costume, right second head?!

I glance to my right and grin at the empty spot where the head should be, he's there, you guys just can't see him! I know he totally agrees, rules are rules. The endoskeleton barely looks away from that silly screen thing, don't they know that stuff will rot their processors? I perk my ears and wag my tail as heavy thudding footsteps creep near me, it's my friend Springy! The hare's grin makes me smile more as he lurches past me, this will be a great kill…show! Clearing my throat some, I ready a song I wrote as Springy creeps closer to the silly endo, it's how the show always starts, sure it's a lil cliché, but it's fun nonetheless!

"In the DarKNEss we're herE…the FriENds of yesTERYear!

We seE yOU come IN dear guard, to WAtcH those SIlLY screens…and THEn we HeaR yoU dEAr guard…the haLLS fillEd witH yOUR screams!

Springy is wITh you dear guard, his FAce happy wiTH a GriN, hE will show YOu OUr joy AND love And theN you will BE fiN!

My NAme is maNGle dEAR guard...I hail fROM 1987, I dId sOMETHIng terrible DEAR guard...FitZGerald wenT to hEAven

We'RE youR frIeNDs dear GuArd, a FamILY throuGH and ThrOUGH...we Got a PlacE amoNGst us...a PLACe jusT fOR you

He'S aLmost To YOu dear guard, In your OFFiCe of glOOm...the TRap Is AlmosT sprung, a HEraLD of YOuR dOOm!

I CaN'T waIT dEar gUaRD, oH the FUn that wiLL BE haD...tHE games WE wIll Play, The SOngs WE wIll sing, wE wILl nEVer eVEr Be sad!

The DaRKness IS wITH ME dEAR guard, it's WhERE I'vE alwayS bEeN...tHE pAIn AnD fEARs, the SadnESS and TeaRS...All a ForGoTTEN siN

THe song iS OVer Dear GUaRd anD so YOUR life DoeS end, bUT don't you WORry, Don't you FRet...YOU'LL Be OUR vERY besT friend"

Springy easily grabs the silly endo and snaps his neck like a twig, ah he'll be fine, I mean, it's not like he can't be repaired! Giggling to myself I slink my way into the office and watch as Springy carries the endo back out towards the service room, gotta be in costume you silly endo! Rules are the joy of creation...er...Rules!

And now that I think about it, I've never been here, the security office for our day guard, he's such a silly goose, but he never loses that smile. Always greeting the customers and kids, he is the face of Fazbear's entertainment after all! Slinking my way into the chair, more giggling escapes my voice box as I stare blankly at the two monitors. I shouldn't touch them, Father always said to respect other people's things and I abide by daddy's logic. Though daddy hasn't been seen in a long time...maybe he's ill?

"WhaT dO yoU think SEc...SEc...SEcond heAD?" I turn back to the right and grin while nodding, second head is always right.

"YoU'Re right Fa...FatHER is Jus On a VAcaTION! WonDER where?!" I giggle again and start to sniff around the office before stopping at a box and noticing a bunny mask and a red guitar stacked in it with some other masks. For some reason I couldn't help but feel like I knew them from somewhere. Man, where are those mechanics?! I think my processor needs some tuning.

It's then that I glance up and notice a worn poster...a bunny, a bear, a chicken, and a fox with the words...Rock, Celebrate, Party, and Fun under each of them. I can't understand why, but it feels...out of place...like something from a dream. I tilt my head and shrug, at this point the lights in the building flicker and a deep throated laugh echoes through the halls.

Springy's done! It's time for the show! I crawl my way out of the office and down the hall, Springy always knows how to set the stage!


End file.
